My Hot Teacher
by PecintaYugioh
Summary: Kebayang gak kalo tokoh-tokoh Yu-Gi-Oh ! jadi guru ? Wah... seperti apa ya kira-kira jadinya tuh sekolah ! Terus gimana kisah cinta mereka ? Baca donk disini !
1. Chapter 1 : Introduction

Fanfic

Story Origin by Author

Character Origin by Kazuki Takahashi

Genre : Romantic, Drama, School-Life, Comedy

Rating : T

Warning : Genderbender (Jonouchi dan para hikari ), rada gaje, garing, OOC dah ! no yaoi

**Chapter 1 : Introduction**

Hai para fanfic readers yg setia celalu pada tokoh- tokoh favorit kita ini,author pernah kepikiran gara2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Da jarang kabar anginnya da nga musim lagi di Indonesia (HWaaaa author banjir air mata darah lebay) tapi pas baca fic lagi, trnyata masih dikenang..(mang da almarhum? gaje)

Well, karena ni fic panjang pertama yg kubikin dsini, jadi soryyyyyyy, kalau fic ni jayus, nga lucu , garing(sama ja oi), renyah(emng krupuk doang yang bsa renyah ea) nga jelas, bego, atau apalah,

Just enjoy, RnR nya jangan lupadonkkkz !

Note : long & chapters….jadi rada berat…biar ngerti, bacanya jangan diloncat2in..

Di suatu kota di Jepang, kota Domino, terdapat SMU dengan nama yang sama, (ya ya) . Teruuus, ( author g bisa bkin intro yg bagus hwa)dri luar gedung, seragam , metode belajar, waktu, dll nga jauh beda ama smu lain.. (so what's next author ? jadi maksud lo tu apa ?)(Eiits readers plis jangan pergi duluuuuuu hwaaaa (mnghadang readers yg mau pergi n nangis smbil sujud lebay ).

Namun !(font size : 72 di tebelin dikasi warna mejikuhibiniu )

Ada hal yang ngebedain smu ini dari smu2 lainnya…(waw apaan tu author ?)

Tentu aja, SMU Domino tu smu ter-EKSIS di kota Domino ! (oh iya karena namanya sama dgn kotanya kan eitttttssss no no) ya tapi eksisnya bukan karena prestasi ato servisnya wow, tapiiiiii karena SMU Domino tu punya guru2 yang kece ! (backsound : aplaus ) wah bener2 beruntung ea murid2nya

(Terus bos apanya yg kece ?

( wah pasti tu kan yang kalian tanyain ? ehem)

Ehem ehem gini suatu ketika hiduplah (ea ealah idup dasar author oon) sekelompok teman yang sama2 sekelas n duduk di kelas 2-A (da anggap aja A), mereka terdiri dari :

Yugi Mutou, cewe dengan muka kayak anak SD, anaknya lugu, ceria dan seneng main game(ya nga jauh2 beda lah ama di komik)

Jonouchi Katsuya, cewe eksis krena paling tomboy di SMU Domino, rada serampangan dan pemales, tapi supel.

Ryo Bakura, cewe eksis yang 180 drajat bedanya dri Jonouchi, dia cewe paling paling paliiiing cantik dan feminim di sekolah, semua keahlian cewe kayak ngejahit, masak, main biola, dll da di-masterin ama dia… (wew Ryo be my wife donk! Eits author kan cewe)ayahnya tuh konglomerat dari Inggris, ibunya orang jepang, jadinya Ryo tuh da kayak putri sejagad la.

Malik Ishtar (Oi author kok namanya dari tadi nga jauh beda dri komiknya sih? Ah biarlah), cewe eksis pindahan dari Mesir yang meski nga seeksis Ryo tapi menang polling mesum rahasia para cowo se-SMU Domino sebagai cewe paling seksi n eksotis, believe or not dia dikasih kepercayaan jadi ketua OSIS Smu Domino dan ketua kelasnya sendiri. punya leadership yang tinggi n jago ngedance.

Mereka bergabung (tapi nga berubah kayak film Power Rangers nga.. pemirsa sweatdrop) menjadi genk bernama Domino Galz !

Rebecca dan Mokuba, (di fic ni cuma Rebecca yang cewe tulen)deket dengan Yugi, tapi bukan grup mereka, (jadi grupnya Cuma be-4 pemirsa, ngerti!)

Guru2nya bakal Author bahas satu2 di chapter selanjutnya jadi cerita yang pisah2…

Jadi intinya ni baru Intro alias apa tu bahasanya, Preludenya gitu loh buuuuuuuuuuuukk !

Tetep setia n jangan kemana2 (ni cerita atau siaran radio sweatdrop) klik aja tombol next chapter di bawahnya …

N jangan lupa RnR awas loe… !

ALL : Walah ngancem pula nih author... mana ada yang mau RnR ntar ...

PenYu : Klik tombol next dong !


	2. Chapter 2 : My Bunny

**Chapter 2 : My Bunny**

Atem (Alias Yami Yugi, tapi tersera kalian mau nganggep kulitnya putih ato coklat ato mejikuhibiniu belang2 garis2 da kayak baju dsb)(author diteriakkin"emang Atem tu bunglon apa warna kulitnya bisa ganti2 !") adalah guru yang paliiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing (1000x) populer di kota Domino…. Banyak cewe kepalanya da nga bisa belok lagi sesudah liat dia. Atem juga jadi maskot, simbol, ikon kota malah, sampe2 dijual juga souvenir macam kaos, gantungan kunci, buku tulis, keset kaki, bungkus kado, gelas dll dengan foto muka dia malah (author norak bikin malu ah!) ngalah2in kampanye calon pejabat kota malah. OK author cuma ngelebay2in ehem….

Atem adalah guru matematika yang cuma ngajarin kelas 2 dan kelas 3, itupun cuma untuk beberapa kelas doang, yang populasi siswinya paling sedikit, (ya taulah KBM (kegiatan belajar mngajar) suka terganggu gara2 siswi2 yang kegenitan ma dia)

( Btw, author kok Atem jadi guru MTK sih ? ehem coba deh baca Yu-Gi-Oh! Jilid 16 ntar ngerti)

Dan kelasnya Domino Galz ini termasuk lucky yang diajarinnya,ehem.

Pria setinggi 168 cm itu memasuki kelas 2A yang masih tak berpenghuni pagi itu . lalu berdiri di depan ambang jendela kelas yang telah terbuka, sehingga angin pagi yang sepoi2 menerpa rambut dan tubuh tegapnya..

buat Atem kelas 2A adalah kelas yang paling istimewa di SMU Domino, kenapa ? kenapa ? ada yang tahu ?

Panjang umur orangnya ngomong (back song : lagu selamat UT), "hah disinilah satu2nya oasisku di sekolah sempit ini, muridnya sedikit, terutama siswinya, tidak ada yang merupakan fans fanatikku yang bikin onar, tawuran, demo di jalanan dan ngebakar gerobak bakso (lanjutannya karangan author), belum lagi…"

Kalimat itu tertunda oleh suara gebrakan pintu yang khas dan menggejutkan… bukan terkejut karena suara pintu tsb tapi dia terkejut oleh siapa yang membukanya seolah-olah naluri macan yang mencium bau daging dari jarak 50 km. Atem tetap bertahan dengan posisi tegaknya tanpa berbalik sedikitpun, menunggu sampai yang dimaksud memanggilnya duluan seperti biasa. ( )

"Eh, Pagi Pak Atem, Sedang apa?" suara lembut dengan volume sedang itu membuat jantung Atem loncat sampai ke langit (lebay).

"Duh kenapa harus dia sih yang pertama kali datang ?" batin Atem lalu dia berdehem dan berbalik menghadap yang memanggil, Yugi ternyata sobat !

"Wah, rajin sekali kamu nak datang pagi-pagi ?" Atem merasa beruntung menjadi guru karena dia bisa bebas ria mengusap2 rambut Yugi yang potongannya mirip dengannya namun lebih panjang, Yugi hanya tertunduk dan bilang "Aduh, sakit pak !"

Bel berdering, tanda KBM sekolah telah dimulai, alias mimpi buruknya para siswa numpang absen(pengen bolos tapi nga nyali demi lulus tamat smu), pas banget pelajaran pertama kelas 2A hari ini adalah matematika dan of course diajarin oleh Pak Atem. Para murid memasang muka bakal ditembak bagai kancil yang mau diterkam harimau.

Atem paling seneng ngajar di kelas ini karena ada Yugi juga, seperti biasa dia berusaha memanfaatkan momen buat lebih dekat dengan Yugi, misalnya sering menyuruh Yugi membawakan barangnya dan membelikan pesanannya ketika dia masih di ruang guru, atau memegang2 tangannya ketika sedang mengkritik atau memuji Yugi dsb. Yugi selalu membalasnya dengan senyum simpul tanpa ba bi bu. Tapi bagi Atem disitulah salah satu pesona Yugi.

Ya Pemirsa…intinya Pak Atem naksir diem2 ama Yugi sejak dia masuk SMU… tapi pasti kalian heran ? kok nggak dinyatain ya perasaanya ? ya soalnya, Pak Atem nggak mau ke-gep (tertangkap kering) sebagai Pedophil /Lollicon(suka anak kecil) ntar citranya bakal jatuh hingga ke dasar jurang. (walah). Tapi di nurani lain, Atem nggak mau kisah cintanya cuma sampai komidi putar alias muter2 di tempat doang,

"Dia terlalu lugu, aku nggak mau keduluan orang lain lagian umur kami nga beda jauh, tapi kalau ngga sadar2 juga bisa2 sampai kiamat kayak gini doang"

Akhirnya Atem menyilangkan tangan dan duduk di kursi panas (kayak acara WWTB millionare) berusaha mencari akal, dia ngga perna cerita soal perasaannya ke orang lain terutama sesama guru. Terutama guru Kimia bernama Mai, guru paling cantik, seksi, populer, dan cerewet di SMU Domino. Lebih senior dari Atem dan umurnya hampir kepala tiga. Dunia Atem bisa hancur berkeping-keping jadi debu.

Tak disangka yang baru kita omongin pemirsa…. Mai, menepuk kedua bahu Atem yang sibuk bertapa seolah tahu pikirannya dia bilang"Atem, kamu suka sama anak berambut merah itu ya ?" Hormon adrenalin Atem sampai ke tingkat maksimal.. seolah kena telak tapi dengan tenang dia mengelak, "Ehem, anak berambut merah yang mana, Mai?"

"Itu loh yang suka kamu panggil dan suruh2 kayak pelayan asli, yang kayak anak SD"

"itu kan banyak, ngomong yang jelas !" Atem berhip-hip hura karena berhasil membuat Mai tak bisa menebak2 dengan benar nama yang dimaksud, tapi guru yang lain bernama Ryuuji menyahut,

"Oh, itu loh, Yugi kan !" Atem meng-Glare Ryuuji, yang membalas dengan muka bingung yang polos.

"Oh.. Iya..Iya Yugi yang kamu taksir ! aku suka lupa namanya, tapi rambutnya itu mirip kamu !" Mai menyahut dengan suara kerasnya kali ini sehingga terdengar oleh semua guru yang ada di ruangan. Beberapa menoleh dengan muka penasaran, yang KEPO mendatangi Mai seolah2 percaya..

"Beneran Mai ? Ya Ampun kok kayak film korea yang suka aku tonton ya ? duh jangan2 bakal ? Kya Kya?" dll celotehan orang2 kepo yang menduga2 seenaknya.

"Tidak, Tidak kalian salah sangka, kamu ni Mai asal ngomong ! aku menyuruh2nya karena dia muridku !"

Atem memukul2 mejanya keras2 dengan kedua tangannya. Dia jengkel karena disesaki orang2 tsb.

"Maaf, Hadirin sekalian, aku Cuma mau godain Atem kok, boong doang !" sahut Mai.

Barisan kepo yang membentuk pagar betis yang mengelilingi Mai dan Atem pun bubar jalan. Mai masih memandangnya curiga lalu menuliskan sesuatu dengan cepat di kertas.

"Wah sudah bel masuk, bentar lagi aku mau ngajar, eh maaf soal tadi ya Atem !" Mai menjabat tangan Atem lalu pergi sambil bernyanyi2. Atem menatap telapak tangannya yang diatasnya ada kertas, lalu mukanya memerah setelah membaca isinya.

"Hei Pedophil, sebagai wanita yang banyak pengalaman, aku tahu kok cuma Yugi yang punya kesan istimewa buat kamu ups buat ha-ti-muuuuuuuu(sampai ujung kertas)"

"Wanita yang banyak pengalaman, keeeehhh …cuih," batin Atem memasang muka mau muntah. Dibaliknya kertas itu dan ada tulisan

"Want some Help ?"

Atem menelan ludah lalu mendapat ilham

Bel istirahat siang berdering membangunkan semua mayat hidup yang sekarat akibat teror hitung2an dan hapalan. Genk Domino Galz berkumpul dalam satu meja sambil makan dengan bekal masing2.. Jonouchi makan dengan lahap dan mengemis2 lauk dengan yang lain, Malik dan Ryo berbisik2 membuat Yugi agak risih. Dan diam2 pemirsa terdapat Atem yang sedang menyamar jadi murid dengan wig kribo besar dan memakai kacamata tebal sedang makan bekal dengan yang lain. Duduk di dekat rombongan itu sehingga bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Ngomongin apa sih ?" Yugi memecah keheningan sambil mengunyah sosis guritanya tanpa sadar kalau Jonouchi sedang diam2 maling lauk Yugi. Duo primadona itu menoleh dan terbatuk2

"Nggak, menurut Yugi, pak Atem tuh kayak gimana ?" tanya Ryo didukung dengan angguk2an Malik.

"Huh, kok tanya aku ?"

"Ya jawab aja !"

"Biasa aja !" sahut Yugi dengan sigap. Membuat duo T2 dari Jepang itu langsung membatu saking terkejutnya… "Masa cowo se-sempurna itu biasa aja ?" lalu kembali ke alam normal

"Tipe cowo Yugi yang kayak gimana sih ?"

"Bagus, Malik…." Batin Atem cekikikan sendiri, pertanyaan bagus yang jawabannya paling dinanti Atem dengan deg-degan..Atem memasang kuping tajam2

"Duh, aku ngga pernah pacaran jadi ngga tau !" Jonouchi masih bersuka ria maling lauk Yugi, Atem mengumpat

"Ka.. kalau gitu tipe cowo yang paling paling Yugi nga mau ?" sela Ryo yang sweatdrop abis2an sampe keringatnya seember. Atem kembali bangkit dari jurang kesuraman dan mengaktifkan kupingnya dalam mode Super Sensitive.

Yugi berpikir sejenak, lalu dengan sigap dan tanpa dosa menjawab, "Dia bukan pemabuk dan bukan guru!"

Kata 'guru' seolah terdengar dengan volume Max dan mengguncang jantung Atem layaknya orang yang jantungnya terguncang gara2 dengerin suara drum dangdut dari speaker pas kondangan. 'guru', guru, guru apa yang salaaaaaah dengan profesi itu ? itu kan mulia apalagi dibandingin dengan pemabuk ? Oh Em Ji ! Atem merasa dipentalkan dengan jurus kamehameha hingga keluar bumi dan jatuh nimbus tanah hingga ke dasar bumi yang panas lalu meleleh, (author dilindes dengan bulldozer oleh Atem karena bikin ngaco terus soal dia).

Semua memilih mode SILENT (bukan Cuma HP doang), lalu Yugi menoleh ke bekalnya yang tinggal ¼ dan Jonouchi yang ke-gep meraih brokoli dan mengunyah telur dadar Yugi,

"Niiiih Anak !" bentak Ryo hingga Jonouchi sadar dia ketahuan dan terloncat sendiri hingga sumpit dan kotak bekal Yugi terpental ke udara.

(kamera dari atas : memperlihatkan yugi dan Jonouchi menganga terpana melihat kotak bekal Yugi dengan kemiringan 15 derajat hendak salto ke atas kepala Yugi secara slow motion)

Sesaat sebelum kotak bekal itu salto ke kepala Yugi. Sebuah tangan besar menangkap sigap kotak tsb, ya itu Atem (masih dalam penyamaran) dan dibalas dengan terima kasih "Arigatou, Gomen !" dan Atem berlalu sambil deg2an dan melap keringatnya.

Atem tak sadar kalau dari belakang dia ke-gep oleh Ryo dan Malik gara2 ada rambut tanduk merahnya nongol dari balik wig, mereka mengangguk2 ooh ooh

"Ini rahasia kita aja ya" bisik Malik ke Ryo.

"Aku baru tahu di sekolah ini ada yang berambut kribo gitu" sahut Yugi.

"Tidak… laukkk !" rengek Jonouchi menatap ayam karaage dan telur dadarnya yang jatuh akibat kebegoannya sendiri.

Di tengah kegelisahan dan kebingungan, dia mendapat sms dari Mai"kau harus ketemuan denganku di Domino park hari minggu jam 11.00 pagi, kau harus mentraktirku ho ho ho, Atau ! akan kubocooooorkan !" Atem yang masih menyimpan rasa tentu saja kelabakan, mau tak mau dia memenuhi ajakan Mai dengan berjuta rasa (ciela)

Hari Minggu,Domino Park, Jam 11.00 Pagi. Atem datang dengan kemeja putih dan celana hitam, dia berdiri di depan gerbang dreamland, "wanita sialan, sudah hampir 100 tahun keburu gue karatan nungguin sampai kiamat" merasa risih dilihat beberapa cewe yang cekikikan dan bisik2 ke arahnya, dia memilih untuk sok sibuk membeli kopi di vending machine tepat di sebelah tempatnya menunggu, di toko souvenir dekat gerbang masuk Domino Park.

"500 yen mahal amat", demi JaIm (jaga imej) cowo pelit itu memasukkan koin 500 yen ke mesin dan menekan tombol. ternyata minuman kalengan yang dipesannya tak keluar, dia yang bête tingkat dewa, langsung mennendang mesin tsb hingga hampir penyok tanpa mempedulikan lagi orang2 disekitar yang memandanginya sweatdrop n cekikikan , "dammit !" sebelum tendangan maut Atem yang kedua meluncur… weesh terhenti ketika dia melihat sebuah tangan mungil memasukkan koin pula ke mesin, dan minuman atem pun (Akhirnya) keluar, orang itu menoleh ke Atem dan berkata

"sabar, dong, nga mau ganti rugi dan malu kan, !"katanya sambil memberikan minuman kopi tsb kepada Atem.

Keduanya berpandangan dan terdiam kaku seolah saling tahu , lalu muka keduannya memerah, yang paling kaget adalah Atem, tapi yang reaksinya paling luar binasa adalah orang yang dimaksud yaitu Yugi, pemirsa ! ya ternyata mereka ketemuan ! saking kagetnya Yugi loncat mundur tertatih2, menabrak gerobak es krim dan badan kurcacinya salto masuk ke air mancur di dekat gerobak, "byuur" sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup, orang2 yang menonton Yugi dari awal hingga jatuh menertawakannya.

"Yugi, berdirilah !" bentak Atem dengan muka cemas

"Bantu aku sensei , aku susah berdiri!" Yugi dengan muka memelasnya yang super Innocent mengalahkan para malaikat pagi (cieeeela lebay) mengulurkan tangannya ke Atem.

"Merepotkan saja !", padahal Atem senang 1000% bisa punya momen megang tangan Yugi.

Mereka memutuskan ke toko souvenir untuk membeli baju ganti, karena uang Yugi yang basah ditolak mentah2, Atem membelikannya baju bertuliskan visit Domino Land , yang sangat membuat yugi malu memakainya , tapi berusaha menutupinya dari atem, "Pak, aku ke WC dulu ya, mau ganti baju !" dan dibalas dengan anggukan sengaja dia melihat adai Mai di balik pohon aba-aba khusus ke Atem, lalu atem meng-glarenya hingga dia merinding, tapi

"hei kamu pakai pakai beli juga !

"enak saja aku pakai baju kampungan begitu ! ngapain kau baru telat ya ? huhu hush hush

Atem mengibas2kan tangannya seolah mengusir kecoa (?)

Mai mengepalkan tangannya seolah mau menjitak di depan atem, lalu menunjuk ke arah Yugi yang sudah keluar dari WC, Atem melihat bebrapa orang yang lewat menertawakan Yugi yang menyembunyikan tangannya di belakang sambil memeluk badannya sendiri menutupi motif kaos dan menunduk ke bawah saking merah mukanya, akhirnya cowo keras kepala itu tanggap juga. Dia mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ung dan membeli baju yang sama .

"nga usah malu lagi, aku juga pakai yang sama ! "

Mereka terdiam, Yugi tampak terkaku-kaku dan bibirnya seolah bergetar ingin ngomong sesuatu, lalu dia tersenyum dengan ceria dan tertawa kecil, seolah energinya sudah di-recharge kembali. Dan akhirnya yugi menitipkan tasnya dan hanya mengambil dompetnya saja,

"aneh, kenapa pak juga kesini, sama siapa ?"

"kamu sendiri sama siapa ?"

"itu… aku disuruh ketemuan ama bu Mai, kalau nggak aku bakal dihukum ! kan da dikasih gratis juga !"

Atem terdiam, lalu tersemburlah tawanya yang bercampur desahan "Hheeehh"

Semua orang memandangi mereka dengan dugaan, kalau nggak kakak beradik ya "Pacaran" pemirsa..

"ayo kita main !" Yugi yang tiba2 tanpa segan memegang tangan Atem dan tertawa bagai anak kecil berlari dengan semangat membuat Atem kaget dan cekikikan sendiri. Mereka bermain berbagai macam wahana hingga kelelahan dan duduk di kursi berdua… hari telah menunjukkan pukul setengah 3 sore.

"Pak, kita main itu yuk !"

"Komidi Putar ?" Atem memasang muka skeptis… namun dia menoleh ke muka Yugi yang matanya tampak berbinar2 memandang wahana tsb, perang batin berkecamuk di nuraninya antara Yugi dan Harga diri Atem (latar belakang arena ring tinju dan bunyi bel), dan KO ! dimenangkan oleh Yugi lagii2 pemirsa…. ! (tring tring)

Saat giliran mereka untuk naik, hampir semua kuda2an dan kereta penuh, hingga tersisa 2 tempat kosong yang jauh jaraknya, sebuah kuda dan kereta di untuk 1 orang, Atem duduk di kuda dan Yugi naik kereta, muka Atem memerah seperti di komik2 cewe, ya ealah, udah gede kekar gitu naik kuda2an setinggi 1,4 m belum lagi terdengar bisikan orang, "Cuma bayi doang yang mau main ini hahaha"

"jadi maksud lo gue…. AhRghhhhh No Way HELL !" batin Atem menggaruk2 kepalanya sampai di sebelahnya mengatainya kutuan, namun dikacangin.

komidi putar dimulai dan berputar(?),

"Woohoooow !" sahut Atem terkejut, "Shit, kuda –kudaannya naik turun doang, gua aja yang lebay !" Atem menepuk dadanya sendiri, setelah putaran ke-1, dia menatap kereta Yugi yang ada di depannya. Atem ingin meraihnya namun karena sesuai Logika kita kuda ini ngga bisa dimajuin, bisanya naik turun doang. Hampir saja Atem memasang pose ala pacuan kuda. Dia lalu membandingkan percintaannya dengan Yugi dengan Komidi putar ini, mirip memang, pernah dengar kan kalau cinta diam2 itu = komidi putar? Alias muter2 di tempat doang nga ada usaha n hasil , dia memasuki fase galau.

Pukul 05.00 sore dengan senja yang lebih dulu tenggelam bersama rona merahnya kian melemah dikalahkan oleh warna langit mulai kebiruan.

"Yugi, sudah mau malam nih !"

"Aku masih mau main !"

"Ah cukup! Pokoknya kita pulang sudah larut malam !" bentak Atem yang menempatkan wibawanya sbgai guru… wew.. setelah adu debat telak, Atem hendak menggengam erat tangan Yugi namun karena malu.. dia berpikir cukup lama hingga baru sadar Yug telah berlari menjauhinya

"Taman bermain sudah hampir tutup , Mutou Yugi kau mau kemana ?"

Permainan mobil patrol mereka sungguh sengit, namun dengan gesit bagaikan ninja, akhirnya Atem berhasil menggengam tangan Yugi, mereka terhenti di depan sebuah bianglala besar yang sebelumnya sudah mati, lalu bersinar terang lagi lampunya… membentuk tulisan

"Happy Birthday Atem-Sensei!" semua guru SMU Domino hadir dan menyanyikan lagu Happy birthday, termasuk Bu Mai, Pak Marik, Bu Isis, Pak Ryuji dll . Atem kaget dan kelabakan sendiri, dia lupa sama ulang tahunnya sendiri ..

"Mekasih dong saama kami dan Yugi ! kami nyewa tempat ini mau bikin surprise party !"

"Ternyata aku cuma salah sangka soal kencan itu, dasar sok mak comblang" batin Atem menghela nafas dan senyum simpul.

Yugi membawa sebuah kue bundar Black Forest (klasikal amat) dengan hiasan buah ceri yang dijejerkan mirip bentuk Hati. Atem salting dan meremas tangannya yang basah karena keringatnya. Yugi berjalan dengan langkah terseok-seok , lalu Pak Ryuji yang sudah bernyanyi-nyanyi dengan lirik ngaco dan entah darimana membawa botol Bir (?) berputar-putar ala gasing dan menumbur Yugi hingga tersandung, menimpa Atem dan kue tsb berlepotan di sekujur badannya. Mereka berpandangan satu sama lain, yang lain sibuk pesta dan makan2 sendiri.

"Tenang… Atem.. dia lugu pasti biasa saja… " batin Atem,yang uda sport jantung.

"Hei berdiri sana, kakimu biru bengkak parah begitu.. jangan2 sejak kamu salto abis ketumbur gerobak itu, kenapa kamu masih nekat main ?"

"Atem-sensei, aku … aku… " rona muka Yugi memerah, senada dengan Atem, matanya memandang ke bawah, masih berguling di atas badan Atem. Atem diam namun penuh harap

"Aku meskipun kakiku sakit begini, ingin sekaliiiii berdua.. dengan sensei… " kali ini Yugi sport jantung… (jadi mereka adu sport jantung pemirsa, kita tunggu siapa pemenangnya, author ngaco)

"Aku… aku akui.. semuanya.. aku yang meminta bu Mai untuk mengadakan surprise party, aku juga tahu penyamaran Atem sensei yang malu2in waktu makan siang… bo-ong kalau aku benci guru… aku cuma mau lihat reaksi Atem sensei … apakah berdebar2 spertiku juga… aku sudah suka sama Atem sensei sejak masuk SMU Domino…. Tapi aku sempat syok abis sensei pernah bilang ngga suka cewe kekanakan.. tapi aku tak bisa menutupi sifat kekanakanku ketika senang … aku.." Ujar Yugi yang memaksakan diri menatap Atem, nada bicaranya gelagapan diselingi gemetar.. kayak abis berenang di kutub utara (hiperbola oy)

Atem berusaha menyembunyikan muka malunya yang memerah mirip buah ceri, namun gagal, mulutnya menganga saking kagetnya, "nga percaya jangan2 gua mimpi… mimpi terindah yang aku rela nga bangun lagi " Yugi menelan ludah lalu tangannya menahan lembut kedua tangan Atem, dia berkata

"Aku Mencintaimu Atem-sensei !" dengan teriakan kecil yang hanya bisa didengar mereka, hanya Mai yang melihat mereka dari kejauhan sambil bermain kembang api, lalu Mai iseng memencet tombol di remote kecil dan lampu bertuliskan HBD di bianglala menjadi lampu yang menyala, bentuknya menyerupai simbol Hati, Cinta…

"Kamu selalu mempermalukan sensei-mu ini, kau harus membayar denda dan mendapat hukuman !" Tegas Atem yang membuat Yugi agak ketakutan .

"Maaf, sensei…bukannya sudah malu-maluin"

Atem mencium dengan sigap bibir Yugi… jemarinya menggengam erat tangan Yugi yang kecil, kedua bibir mereka bersentuhan, dengan latar belakang lampu pada bianglala berbentuk cinta di bawah naungan malam berbintang, terasa segar, sensual, hangat, menggairahkan itu yang mereka rasakan satu sama lain, sampai kepada French Kiss, biar aja (author mesem2 nga keruan),

"anak nakal harus dihukum !" muka Atem tersenyum sarkastik namun menggoda…mata ungunya menatap tajam Yugi yang kehabisan nafas tak berdaya.

"hukuman apa Atem-sensei ?"

"Cuma dua kok, pertama, kamu harus jadi kekasihku, kedua, kamu harus memenjarakanku di hatimu!"

Muka Yugi merah to the max, lalu tertawa terbahak-bahak,

"Hukuman yang aneh… gombal…. " Atem gelagapan kesal hendak membalas perkataan Yugi. Yugi berbisik ke telinga Atem.

"Aku bersedia"

Kemudian kembang api iseng dilontarkan keangkasa, menutup peristiwa tsb.

Yugi : Buseeeeeeet dah panjang amat !

(Tiba-tiba Atem menendang hingga hancur lebur pintu ruang pribadi Author)

Atem : Hei Auhtor sinting ! kok gua disini cupu geneeee ? (mengibas-ngibaskan tangan)

PenYu : Ehem.. Atem ! ketok dulu dong pintunyaa, saya lagi meeting !"

Atem : (tambah emosi) ngga usa berlagak sok direktur loooh dasar gajee !

Yugi: Ngga apa kok, my hitori no boku ! Kan happy end juga ! (adegan ala dorama sepasang kasih terjadi, disensor author)

PenYu : Hore.. aku dibelain Yugi ! (author sambil mengibas2 pom-pom)

All : Siapa yang belain loe !?

Tokoh yang belum muncul : Awas loe author kalo bikin yang kami jelek-jelek ! (kompak paduan suara)

PenYu : ( author menghitung jumlah pendemo dengan jari tangan & kaki ) Hiii piis piis ! damai sob ! Percayakan saja pada author cantik ini !

Atem : Ada yang bawa An**mo ? gua mau muntah !

PenYu : Jahat, awas loe kena karma ! hahahaha lanjut2


	3. Chapter 3 : How to Melt Him ?

**Chapter 3 : How to Melt Him ?**

Atem : Gua baru tahu manusia bisa dilelehin ! Pake tanda tanya lagi !

Malik : Ngga ada yang nga mungkin bagi author gaje untuk munculin hal-hal gaje !

PenYu : (Author tertawa terbahak-bahak) Terima kasih atas pujiannya hohoho

Malik : Budek nih anak

PenYu : Gua ini emang budek soal yang jelek2in gue.. just lanjutin !

Bel berdering membahana seisi SMU Domino, tanda KBM akan dmulai dan gerbang sekolah akan ditutup, tampak beberapa anak cowo keluyuran cekikikan di lantai 1, sebuah sumber suara membungkam mereka , suara tenang yang lantang, namun bernada tegas.

"Kembali ke kelas kalian!"

Anak2 itu saling berpandangan dan tanpa pikir2 lari terbirit-birit ke kelas mereka . Sumber suara itu berasal dari Pak Seto Kaiba (atau Kaiba sama aja), memenangkan polling rahasia siswa sbagai guru paling dingin dan menakutkan, serta guru kedua dengan badan tertinggi di SMU Domino setelah Rishid-sensei.. Julukannya adalah The King of Ice, Ice Demon, Cool Hellkeeper (penjaga neraka dingin) dan Iron man versi SMU Domino… dll (jangan flame ke author heh), dia arogan dan serius, cuek terhdap semua siswa dan tak suka basa-basi. Tak segan-segan pula mengatakan kesalahan/kekurangan langsung ke yang dimaksud. (frontal cuy singkatnya). dia mengajar Fisika, mata pelajaran bangku sekolah yang paling mematikan ! (backsound : suara kilat saat hujan deras)

Baiklah pemirsa…. Especially penggemar Puppyshipping… (tenang2 no 3x tunggu dulu~ ) kita pindah ke situasi lain~

Bersamaan, di gerbang sekolah yang telah ditutup, semua anak SMU Domino yang dinyatakan telat … menumpuk-numpuk jadi perkedel di depan gerbang besi setinggi 4 m yang telah dikunci… semua memohon, memelas dan berusaha melakukan macam2..supaya bisa masuk, pak satpam yang mengunci pagar berusaha menenangkan mereka, berikut teriakan mereka

"pak buka ! aku janji sumpah sueeer tekeweer kewer minum es teler sampai teler ! aku ngga akan telat lagi !

"buka sekali ini doang pak, pagi ini yang ngajar Mai sensei.. minta nyawa pak !"

"Pak, plis pak buka… aku sebenarnya nga telat looh pak…"

"Pak, hari ini keren banget… sumpah.. baik hati lagi.. ayolah !"

"gua lapor ke bokap gue.. loe nga bisa idup lagi .. buruan masukkin gue !"

"pak.. kasihanilah saya pak.. belum makan setahun.. istri anak saya makan apa ?" ternyata pengemis juga memanfaatkan kerumunan massa itu pemirsa… (?)

Sisanya no commen, terutama Jonouchi, dia sendiri anaknya jarang telat, naas nasibnya sekarang cuma bisa sweatdrop dipenyek2in ama massa

"ciih gara2 nyari tugas buat si brengsek Pegasus itu… aku harus telat !"

Dia makin panik ketika melihat seorang guru datang membawa buku absen,karena nga mau dinyatakan sah telat, Jonouchi mencari akal, dia memanfaatkan kerumnan massa nga berbentuk itu untuk menyelinap pagar, seperti ninja… dengan kemampuan atletik dan akrobatiknya.. perpaduan ninja dan mata-mata, dia berhasil memasuki sekolah, tapi…

"Hei nak kau mau bolos ya !" Karita sensei yang memergokinya ketika dia melintas di lapangan, Jonouchi stay cool namun memutar rute gara2 guru kepala plontos itu memanggil beberapa guru lain yang menghambur keluar dari pintu masuk sekolah, Jonouchi mengendap2 memanjati gedung sekolah bagai film 007, dia sukses manjat hingga jendela kelasnya di lantai tiga,

"apes kenapa kelas gua harus lantai 3 sih" dia mengangkat roknya dan memasukkan kakinya ke jendela dan tiba-tiba..

BRAAAAAAAAK ! Jonouchi dikejutkan dengan suara yang luar binasaaaaaaaa (plesetan dari biasa).. sampai dia hampir kayang ke luar jendela.. dia cuma bisa menggigil lalu marah dan melihat pencetus mautnya itu..

"Ka… Kaiba sensei !" Jonouchi berteriak membahana dibalas dengan senyuman beku + bonus death glare Seto sensei yang memojokkannya di sudut ruangan dengan tendangan mautnya yang meretakkan seperempat bagian tembok, tangan satunya memegang buku yang digulung, Jonouchi menggigil… semua murid memandangi mereka gemetar campur takjub,

"Aku tahu, kau telat kan, ini sudah 30 menit setelah bel, dan kau baru masuk sekarang.. !" Jonouchi mencari celah untuk kabur lalu dia menunduk melewati tangan Seto sensei, "Maaf pak, ayo dimulai pelajarannya ! lalu dihadang lagi oleh Kaiba sensei, " Eit.. setelah kau mendapat hukuman dari para guru yang akan datang ke sini.. " suara kerumunan tapak kaki terdengar mendekati kelasnya, ciis guru licik.

Jonouchi menyahut balik "Jangan begitu pak… ini menyangkut hidup mati gua !" lalu meloncat setinggi-tingginya melewati bahu Kaiba sensei, lalu dihadang lagi, kemudian terjadi adu mulut sekaligus adu tempur, hadang kabur paduan sirkus dan kungfu (?)sampai beberapa guru yang telah sampai dan beberapa murid di kelas takjub memandangi mereka berdua mengira sedang ada syuting film action, beberapa ada yang bersorak nama mereka masing2, semua saksi lupa dengan niat menghentikan mereka berdua. Akhirnya, Kaiba berhasil menangkap kedua tangan Jonouchi dengan satu tangan besarnya. Jonouchi terdiam, keduanya ngos-ngosan dan berhenti,

sampai ada murid yang menyahut.. "yaaa padahal lagi seru… da selesai ya.. " anak itu langsung dihujani hantam siku, bogem, meja, kursi dll dari semua yang sedang ada disitu… bisa gawat kalau berlanjut lagi. Kemudian suara bel pelajaran pertama telah usai, para murid bersorak dan guru2 saksi pada melongo, Jonouchi menghembuskan nafas sambil ngos2an.. dan Kaiba ? petir, kilat, topan dan awan gelap melatarbelakanginya, dia memandangi tajam Jonouchi.

"KAU SUDAH TELAT, MASUK KE KELAS DENGAN CARA YANG TIDAK ETIS, MENGHAMBAT KBM, MEMPERMAINKAN GURU BLA BLA BLA.. AYO KE RUANG GURU !" (maaf pemirsa). Mau tidak mau, Jonouchi ke ruang guru dan diceramahi Seto sensei panjang lebar (ngga selebar rumah author yang uda dijulukin White house kedua) beberapa guru memandangi Jonouchi dengan tawa kecil. Setelah 2 jam pidato maut itu selesai. Jonouchi kembali ke kelas..yang ternyata sudah istirahat pagi.

"Aiih mesra benar pidatonya tadi.."sahut Pegasus sensei yang bagi Seto terdengar seperti suara meriam perang untuknya. Lalu Marik sensei ikut menggodanya" kayaknya kamu perhatian banget ". "Hati hati looh tar kayak Atem…. WAAAAAAADOOOOOWW !" si sumber suara, Valon sensei digiles kakinya dengan kaki Atem yang men-death glarenya hingga dia memilih untuk kunci mulut gemetar karena (nga) sengaja mengobarkan api bukan cuma ke Kaiba tapi juga Atem. Kaiba belum mengetahui gosip mesra Atem karena dia nga dateng ke taman bermain saat Atem kencan, dia penasaran dengan muka Atem yang blushing sambil merenggut.

" Hei dia bilang kayak Atem.. kayak apanya heeeh?" kali ini Kaiba menginterogasi bagai detektif ke Atem yang disambut si objek dengan Demon face. "Bukan apa2 !". lalu pas sekali, Yugi dengan polosnya, masuk dan setelah permisi mendatangi Atem yang membawakan sekotak bento, buku, tas, dan jas yang sudah dilipat rapi.

"Atem-sensei, ini tas dan jasnya yang tertinggal, dan sekotak BENTO.. ehem !" Yugi dan Atem yang sedang Steady(mesra)nya tersenyum dan menegaskan kata "Bento" dengan nada genit, mungkin sudah dimasak sendri oleh Yugi, lalu pergi. Kaiba langsung menarik kesimpulan dan tersenyum sinis "kalau dipikir2 akhir2 ini frekuensimu menyuruh2 dia makin sering, he he he jangan-jangan kalian..! " "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK" Atem berteriak di dalam hati, kamera menyorot dari atas dan berputar-putar .

Suasana Kantin Domino pagi hari, Domino Galz sedang makan dengan damainya. Jonouchi curhat dan menggembungkan pipinya. "Sebaaaaaaal. ! dasar oom reseeeeee ! aku kira tadi pagi yang ngajar Pegasus sensei makanya aku mati2an ngerjain tugas bahasa inggris.. aku baru nge-print tugas pagi2.. ! soalnya aku nga mau dapet hukuman abnormalnya itu… tauu kan dia tu suka CIUM orang ! Najis…. Amit2 ..! eh eh taunya gua malah ketemu dedemit jahanam… ! Oh em Ji banget gak..syeeeeeh ! ujar Jonouchi diakhiri dengan nada alay dan ekspresi yang nga banget sambil merinding disko, sebenarnya menurut semua penghuni kantin disitu justru lebih menjijikkan mendengar ceritaan dan melihat Jonouchinya .

"sst.. entar kedengaran orangnya… !" sahut Ryo, mengatupkan telunjuknya ke bibir Jonouchi. Semua terdiam, yang lain pun kembali ke aktivitas biasa setelah puas mendengar ocehan heboh Jonouchi. "Tadi kalian seru sendiri, kami nga berani mencegahnya.." sahut Yugi memecah suasana hening. "Mesra kayak suami istri lagi berantem..lagian udah ampir seribu kali tiap kalian ketemu pasti ada aja cekcok .. nga ada abisnya" disambut geladak tawa oleh Malik dan Ryo. Muka Jonouchi memerah dan dia spontan berdiri dan menggebrak meja.. membuat yang disekitar mereka menoleh. "SUAMI ISTRI GUNDUL LOEEE HELOOOOOOW !?" Malik menghadapkan tangannya ke Jonouchi yang uda kayak banteng mendengus "eits tenang dulu Jonouchi, jangan lebay ah, jangan2 loe naksir ya ?"

DUAAAAR BLAM BLAM.. kembang api , meriam, bom, gunung meletus semua itu tergambar di pikiran Jonouchi. "engaaaaaaaaaaaaaak titik! Kalian inget nga kejadian 1 taun lalu ?"

Ya, awal tempur Jonouchi dan Kaiba sudah dimulai sejak upacara penerimaan murid baru. Satu tahun lalu, Jonouchi sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar pepohonan sakura di pekarangan sekolah, tersesat.

" Duh, dimana tempat upacarannya ya.. kok bisa2nya aku nyasar.. " Jonouchi memanjati pohon sakura dan melihat lapangan besar sekolah dimana semua sudah banyak membentuk barisan..

"itu dia.. tapi lapangan terlalu jauh.. pasti aku bakal telat pas nyampe apa enaknya bolos aja ya mumpung tas masih di tangan" mengikuti kata hati ibilsnya, Jonouchi mengendap-endap berusaha keluar mendekati gerbang,

"gawat, ada guru ! sembunyi.. !" tanpa permisi Jonouchi yang panik masuk sembarangan ke dalam bagasi belakang mobil sedan yang sedang terbuka dan di dekat gerbang sekolah, dia menutupnya sedikit, supaya bisa ngintip situasi.

"Fuuh da aman, keluar ah !" Jonouchi mengendap keluar dan menutup bagasi mobil tsb rapat-rapat, lalu baru sadar ada suatu keanehan, bagian belakang roknya terjepit. Jonouchi berusaha membukanya kembali tapi gagal, "sialan, apaan nih.." Jonouchi panik,dia berusaha menarik diri tapi gagal, lalu dia merasakan ada orang yang hendak masuk ke mobil tsb. Jonouchi langsung merunduk dan betapa kagetnya ketika dia mendengar suara mesin dinyalakan..

"Tunggu dulu ?" TUNGGU DULUUUU WHAAAAT ! mobil telah melaju cukup kencang membuat jonouchi terpontang-panting sambil berdiri dan anehnya dia masih saja gagal melepaskan roknya dari bagasi belakang. "dasar crazy banget sih yang nyetirnya ini !" sesekali Jonouchi tertumbur batang kayu yang uda ditebang, batu, rumput dsb.

Apes banget buat Jonouchi, mobil tsb melaju melewati parkiran mobil yang ada di belakang lapangan dan perhatian semua siswa yang sedang upacara tertuju pada Jonouchi yang roknya masih kejepit. Akhirnya mobil tsb berhenti, rambut jonouchi yang sudah di tata dan dikasih pita uda kayak gembel kelindes traktor, wajahnya memucat ala mayat, si supir yang hendak dilabrak Jonouchi jika dia bukan guru, keluar lalu sedikit terkejut melihat Jonouchi dan berdiri di hadapannya, "Kamu sedang apa nak, kenapa penampilanmu amburadul begitu, ayo sana ikut upacara ke lapangan !"

Jonouchi bingung untuk menjelaskan, sampai dia heran dan melihat bagian rok Jonouchi yang terjepit kap mobilnya. "Coba jelaskan kapan dan kenapa rokmu bisa terjepit disitu ?" Jonouchi ogah2an campur malu2 menjelaskan detail kejadian sekaligus saat dia tertumbur pohon, batu dsb (bego). Dia melihat wajah Seto sensei saat itu menatapnya beku.

"Memang, bagasi itu memiliki pengunci otomatis, wajar jika kau nga bisa lepas"(pantesan !) Kaiba memencet tombol pembuka bagasi di remotenya dan seketika Jonouchi terlepas dan jatuh terjerembab di atas kaki Kaiba. "Aduuuuuh!" dia tersadar rok bagian belakangnya tersingkap sehingga celana dalamnya yang bergambar anjing dengan tulisan DOG itu terekspos… pemirsa.. ! bukan hanya Kaiba tapi beberapa anak yang di barisan belakang bisa melihatnya. Disambut geledak tawa yang konyol yang sangat membuat malu Jonouchi, belum lagi dia melihat reaksi Kaiba yang berusaha menahan tawa sambil stay cool. Sejak itulah api kebencian Jonouchi terhadap Kaiba berkobar.

"kasian, pengalaman loe absurb, nga masuk akal dan malu2in bgt.." komen Yugi yang bikin Jonouchi serasa ditimpuk batu bata.

"romantisnya…" ujar Ryo nga nyambung sambil memegang kedua pipinya dengan ekspresi merona, ketiganya melongo,

Malik menyahut "masa kejadian kejepit rok hingga tersingkap celana dalem begitu romantis ?"

Ryo membantah "Ya dong, mirip dengan drama2 korea dan india yang suka aku tonton di TV, berantem konyol2an ntar cinta kyaaaa !".

"Heii percintaan murid guru tu skandal ga beuuuutzz taoook ! lagian insiden CD itu murni kebegoan Jonouchi,emang lo mau cintaan lo dimulai dari konyol2an!"

"ngga lah ! lagian kalau Jonouchi bisa jadian dengan Kaiba.. mungkin kita bisa dapet nilai bagus terus di fisika ya kan ?"

"Bener juga loe…. EH.. salaaaaah ! kan bla bla "kedua primadona itu saling perang argumen pro kontra Jonouchi-Kaiba pairing. Yugi cuma sweatdrop, "Ehem, Jonouchi, hati2 keburu disamber orang loe !" Jonouchi kaget dan cuma menjawab, "baaah, mau dia kawin ma Christina Aguilera ampe monyet juga gua nga peduli no problem silakan wkwkwkkwkwk!".

Lalu seorang anak bernama Mokuba, mendatangi kelompok heboh itu, "Hei maaf menganggu pesta gaje kalian, tapi Jonouchi loe dipanggil Pak Kaiba !" Jonouchi langsung kesana ngebut, begitu dia tiba dan mendatangi meja Seto sensei yang berlagak tak melihatnya, lalu menumpukkan buku-buku setinggi 1 m, "Nggak sibuk kan ? Antarkan buku ini ke kelas X-5 bilang ke mereka untuk mengerjakan tugas di halaman 20, setelah itu belikan kami 20 kaleng kopi di kantin, ini uangnya!

"WHAAT…? kelas X.5 kan ada di lantai 1, belum lagi ke kantin beli sedus kopi ! bayangin gue bawa barang berat 2x dari ruang guru di lantai 3 !" "Kalau tak melakukannya, banyak saksinya loh !" Kaiba menunjuk guru2 di sekelilingnya. Ogah2aanlah Jonouchi bagaikan tukang delivery menunaikan tugas tsb. Atem menegur Kaiba, "Hei kau men-copas caraku ea !?" Kaiba menatap balik dan tersenyum simpul, "Nga juga, aku juga akan menyempurnakannya, caramu yang kelihatan bercela dan malu2 banget itu hehe !".

Semenjak hari demi hari Jonouchi menjadi pesuruh Kaiba. "Gila ngeri gua… lebih sadis dari si Atem…seberapa benci loe ama dia..?" sindir Bakura sensei, memegang bahu Kaiba dan ditepis balik. "Nggak benci, gua cuma capek dan bosen.. hehe" pembicaraan itu diakhiri tawa kecil Kaiba, Bakura sensei hanya bisa memutar mata, sangat beda 180 drajat bedanya kesan mereka menurut guru disana, kalau Yugi dan Atem mirip kakak dan adik, Kaiba dan Jonouchi lebih terlihat seperti raja dan anjing. Jonouchi udah resmi dibelenggu rantai lehernya.

Pemirsa, mari kita pindah ke channel lain,wali kelas Domino Galz, bu Anzu sedang membagikan rapor mid semester, nilai Jonouchi banyak yang pas-pasan, namun yang anjlok adalah pelajaran "Fisika". "Ehem… Untuk yang nilai IPAnya jeblok terutama Fisika, ibu harap kalian berusaha sebaik mungkin memperbaiki nilai pelajaran kalian itu sampai seterusnya, karena nilai IPA sangat menentukan kenaikan kelas kalian ! duaar semua cuma mendesah…Jonouchi sendiri tidak ikut les apapun karena malas dan ngga cukup uang, dan…

Pulang sekolah, Jonouchi mendesah payah. Ketiga temannya yang paling rajin & pinter di kelas ikut les, dia mau minta ajarin siapa, lalu dia merogoh tasnya untuk memastikan tak ada yang tertinggal tapi, "waduh kotak bekalku tertinggal padahal aku sudah di depan gerbang, sialaaaaaaaan !" dia lari kebut ke lantai 3 dan melihat Kaiba sensei sedang berbicara dengan seorang siswi sambil tersenyum.

"Loh, itu kan Kisara.. dan hah, raja es itu tersenyum?" entah kenapa di pandangan nya, bukanlah senyum mengejek yang sering dilontarkan Kaiba ke dia, tapi senyum… senyum… senyum yang ngga perna dilihat sebelumnya.. "hah coba aku ada kamera, bakal kubongkar aibnya hahahha" tapi Jonouchi lebih penasaran dengan apa yang dibicarakan mereka. Lalu dia melintas di depan mereka seolah-olah tidak tahu,

"Jonouchi ? Kamu ngapain masih keluyuran disini ?" tegur Kaiba, Jonouchi berhenti dan berbalik, "Pak sendiri ngapain ?". "Hei, jangan pura-pura tidak ada masalah, nilaimu anjlok di pelajaranku !" Jonouchi kesal setengah hidup lalu Kisara menepuk bahu Jonouchi "mau belajar bareng?" Jonouchi melongo, lalu menerima pandangan petir pak Kaiba. Akhirnya, Jonouchi mengangguk dan pulang bareng Kisara. Mereka sampai di rumah Kisara dan duduk di atas lantai beralaskan karpet.

"Jonouchi, tunggu ya, aku bikinin sirup dulu !" Kisara pergi ke dapur, Jonouchi masih merenungi soal tadi.

"Kisara, senior, sekretaris OSIS dan juara umum SMU Domino, sering aktif ikut lomba dan olimpiade lagi, maskot sekolah, wajar kalau Kaiba sensei menyukainya, dibandingkan aku 180 drajat perbedaan kepinterannya n perlakuan dari sensei jamur itu. Huahhh " batin Jonouchi menghela nafas, tampak matanya berlinang,

"Jonouchi kok nangis, ngelamunin apa ?" Jonouchi langsung terbelalak

"Eh ! Kisara ? cepat amat ? eh iya nga apa aku cuma ngantuk kurang tidur nih HUAAM !" Jonouchi memukul2kan telapak tangannya di depan mulut kayak Tarzan, mereka pun belajar, Jonouchi bertanya jawab dengan Kisara yang mengajarinya layaknya seorang guru dengan lembut sampai2 Jonouchi terharu, (maklum 70% guru ngatain dia goblok n ngebentak dia terus sih )

"Hmm.. Jonouchi le tanya ?" Jonouchi menyahut dengan polosnya sambil meneguk sirup "Ya ?"

"Kamu suka Kaiba sensei ?" seluruh sirup dari mulut Jonouchi tersemprot keluar bagaikan selang untuk nyiram kebun. "WTF ? OMG ? WT HELL GO TO THE HELL CAP CIP CUS KEMBANG KOL?" Jonouchi langsung sadar siapa yang disahutinya, lalu diam segan akan Kisara, telah berkata hal2 kasar itu pada cewe sopan kaya tsb. Si objek malah menyambutnya dengan tawa terbahak2 yang manis, "Teryata tepat ya ?" Jonouchi memelototinya balik sejauh 30 cm. "Habis, Jonouchi kan selama ini ga pernah peduli ma cowo… hehe lucu aja tiba2 ada reaksi dashyat bombastis dari Jonouchi " muka Jonouchi makin blushing kayak orang minum tuak. "J to the I to the J to the AY … JIJAY GUE sama ROBOT itu!"

"Tenang aja aku dukung kok, yuk belajar ?" Jonouchi pun langsung kebut nulis, masih dengan muka merah, mempelajari fisika ruwet minta nyawa, semenjak itu Jonouchi lebih sering bareng Kisara ketika pulang sekolah selama 2 bulan ini, lalu ujian kenaikan kelas alias SM. 2 dimulai selama seminggu, Jonouchi berhasil mengerjakan dengan sungguh-sungguh dan cukup lancar, beberapa hari berlalu bagi rapor dimulai oleh guru wali, bu Anzu, memanggil Jonouchi.

"Jonouchi, selamat pasti kamu udah belajar giat, dan nilai fisikamu bagus, kamu ranking 5 loh !" dia menyalami Jonouchi yang mukannya sudah blushin menganga saking senang dan kagetnya, "masa sih, orang goblok kayak aku bu ?" di belakang disambut tepuk tangan meriah, Jonouchi kembali ke kursi dan disambut dengan kerumunan Yugi CS. Mereka telah resmi menjadi anak kelas 3 sekarang dan akan disambut libur panjang ntar.

Dengan perasaan meluap, tanpa ba bi bu sama gengnya, dia melesat keluar dari kelas sambil membawa buku rapotnya, "mau kulihatin ma Kisara dan.." terlintas wajah Kaiba dengan senyum menggoda di kepalanya " Kok kepikiran iblis es itu sih ?" Jonouchi berlari sambil menepuk pipinya. Di jalan, dia melihat Kaiba sensei dan Kisara yang memperlihatkan buku rapotnya dengan bercakap ria, dia melihat Kaiba tertawa kecil pada Kisara, mereka berdua berdiri di depan kantor, lagi2 wajah super langka yang cuma diperlihatkan pada Kisara. Hati Jonouchi seolah teriris, seolah sesuatu miliknya terenggut. Namun dia tetap maju dan memperlihatkan buku rapot ke Kisara. "Tadaah, lihat Kisara !"

"Wah, kamu hebat sekali Jonouchi nilai fisikamu juga naik banyak dari sebelumnya, 84!"

"Duh, ini semua berkat Kisara loh, aku nga tau gimana berterima kasih !" lalu Jonouchi disambut tatapan dingin es Kaiba sensei yang berdehem memecahkan suasana semanis gulali tsb. Lalu mengambil rapor Jonouchi tanpa izin, "Hmm… ternyata orang sesempurna aku bisa keliru juga" dia mengambil pena merahnya " Nih, nanti aku bilang sama walimu, nilaimu 54, aku ingat kok" dia berjalan pergi, meninggalkan mereka yang shock. Terutama Jonouchi, cuma membisu, lalu air matanya bertetesan keluar. "Jonouchi, sabar aja ya, pasti nga bener kok, kan Jonouchi da berusaha" Kisara hanya bisa mengusap punggung Jonouchi yang tertunduk dan bungkam termasuk pada Yugi CS nya yang menanyainya cemas. "Jon, udah ah, ntar kita ke Domino Park ja ya besok" dan tak digubrisnya.

Jonouchi selama 3 hari liburan lebih memilih mengurung diri di rumah, dia masih terpukul, bukan karena nilai tsb, namun karena sikap Kaiba padannya yang terus2an memojokkannya. Sementara Kisara diperlakukan dengan baik layaknya teman. Dia mulai menangis lagi. "Ssh.. shh…sebenarnya aku… ingin diperlakukan.. diberi seperti itu juga.. olehnya kkhhh" lalu dia menerima sms dari Kisara, Kisara menceritakan sesuatu panjang lebar lalu membuat Jonouchi terburu-buru mandi, dandan dan mengganti bajunya. Bela2in naik TAXI ke bandara. Berikut isi smsnya pemirsa.

"Jonouchi harus kukatakan sebenarnya aku yang suka sama Kaiba sensei. Kaiba sensei memintaku mengajarimu, dia kadang suka menanyakan sesuatu tentangmu (infonya dari gengmu sih) dan kalau ngomongin kamu, dia suka tersenyum manis, sumpah.. sampai aku geeran namun juga kecewa . Oh iya maaf Jonouchi, cerita kamu salting gelagapan waktu kita belajar itu juga aku ceritain, dan dia tertawa loh, aku tahu kok kamu uda melihatnya, dan insting cewekku bilang kamu cemburu kan (ngaku deh) dan selebihnya tanya ja ma dia hhihi buruan ke bandara sekarang !"

Jonouchi sampai di bandara, lari lari hingga menemukan rombongan kecil guru dan Kisara, semua takjub dengan penampilan Jonouchi. "Kaiba sensei kemana kok kita ke bandara?" ucapnya ngos2an.

"Sebenarnya, nak Jonouchi, Kaiba sensei sudah habis masa sebagai guru SMU Domino, dia hendak pindah ke Amerika Serikat, mau memfokuskan perusahaannya, kan dia merangkap presdir juga di KC." Ujar bu Isis panjang lebar.

"Kok ngga ada pesta perpisahan guru seperti biasa dan kabarnya ?"

"Dia nga mau rusuh soalnya"

"Dia sudah pergi ?" mata Jonouchi berlinang, lalu dibelakangnya suara tapak sepatu yang khas menyahut.

"Bentar lagi, loh ? siapa yang mengajaknya nih ?" Kaiba sensei berkacak pinggang memandanginya dari atas ke bawah lalu menyeringai sambil mengusap2 dagunya.

"Jadi sensei, ada yang ingin kau sampaikan buat pembantumu ini?" ucap Jonouchi dengan nada sinis. Kaiba sensei menelan ludah lalu memandangi para guru.

"Hmm.. bersyukurlah karena nga akan ada latihan militer lagi, tapi permintaan terakhirku, bawakan koper2ku yang seberat gajah ini ke atas, ayo !" Jonouchi yang jatuh harapan, lalu mau nga mau menarik koper berat sumpah itu berjalan mengikuti Kaiba yang naik Lift. Beberapa guru hendak berjalan mengikuti mereka namun dialihkan oleh Kisara, "Eh, ada yang lapar, kita makan yuk ?" semua begitu saja ikut arus dan makan di restoran sushi. Kisara memandang Jonouchi dan Kaiba yang sudah keluar lift di lantai 2 "Nga semua orang bisa mudah mengungkapkan perasaannya loh Jo !"

Back to Jonouchi situation, "Pesawat Domino Airlines akan berangkat 30 menit lagi"

"Sensei, mau berangkat ya, oh ya kopernya da diserahin ke petugas !" Jonouchi menatap Kaiba sensei lekat-lekat penuh harap.

"Mau ikut ? Lagian liat! Sampe dandan begitu, lipstiknya menor tu?" katanya dengan senyum menggoda. Memang, Jonouchi bela2in pakai terusan putih selutut dengan rok beraksen ruffles, motif bunga lily ungu dan sandal hak kayu serta anting mutiara. Sebenarnya ini pertama kalinya bagi Jonouchi yang lebih suka pake Jeans dan t-shirt.

"Ah.. siapa mau ikut ! ini cuma jaga imej duh dasar si pelit nilai ups" Jonouchi dipojokkan Kaiba ke dinding dan bibirnya dicium, "Untuk aku kan ? Cantik..!" bisiknya pelan, menatap Jonouchi dengan senyum sensualnya lalu berjalan meninggalkannya. Pipi Jonouchi merona, dia ngga percaya. Kaiba mengusap bibirnya yang bekas lipstick dengan jari dan menengok ke belakang, ke Jonouchi . "Sampai jumpa !" dia berjalan pergi memasuki pesawat, melihat pesawatnya yang telah lepas landas jauh, air mata Jonouchi seolah tumpah semua, sambil berdiri terisak2 menyesal lalu berlari pulang naik TAXI ke rumahnya.

Esok pagi, "Oi Jonouchi siapa tuh yang nge-bell,buka sana ?"

"Iya.. iya Okaza.. (bener nga ?) !" Jonouchi membuka pintu dan mendapati sebuah kotak dengan pita merah besar,dia membawanya ke kamar dan membuka isinya. Betapa terkejutnya dia melihat isinya, sebuah gaun berwarna putih dengan aksen renda, dan mawar merah yang masih segar lalu sebuah amplop. Dia membaca isinya

"Pesan terakhir : Maaf soal rok dan nilai 54 itu bohong.

"Perintah terakhir :

-Jangan main dengan lelaki lain sampai aku kembali

-Kamu pakai baju itu ketika umurmu 21 (sesuai hukum Jepang)

-Kamu harus menikah denganku

"Alasan:

-Kau milikku, Bodoh !

Jonouchi hanya tersipu, "tulisannya berantakan ah" dia mengecup bibirnya ke surat itu dan memeluk kotak itu penuh erat. "Aku tunggu !"

Valon : Sembunyi kemana kau author ! (author di bawah kolong meja) Seenak jidat jenong loe nentuin takdir kaki gue digiles kayak bikin sambel !

Seto : Hoii masa gua yang direktur besar ini turun pangkat jadi guru ! (kakinya menendang ke arah author tapi malah kena Jonouchi)

Jonouchi : Hwaaaaaaaa ! KDRT !

Seto : My puppy ? Grrrrr.. (death glare sambil menyeringai gigi ke author)

Ryo : Hwaaaaa… Bakura ! Author jaat ! masa gue OOC gitu ? jadi alay (dengan ekspresi cute max yang bikin author nga bisa marah )

Bakura : "Oii author ! ngapain loe ama istri gue ? gue sembelih loe jadi kambing guling !"

Malik : "Setuju ! dasar perusak citra orang !"

Atem : "Ayo, Bakura ! Kali ini kita satukan kekuatan kita untuk membantai abis Author ! serbuuu !

All : Serbu ! (teriakan ala masyarakat yang mau ngeroyok maling)

Tiba-tiba mereka membeku,

All : Kok begini sihh ? padahal author ini kan ga punya kekuatan apa2 !

PenYu : pengen minum yang manis n seger.. pengen blender Pop Ice ja dah…tapi author kekurangan es batu.. jadi.. (menyeringai ala Psikopat)

All :Tidaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aak !


	4. Chapter 4 : Love Karma

**Chapter 4 : Love Karma**

All : (nga bisa ngomong.. In Freezing menunggu saatnya meleleh)

PenYu : Aman ! Let's go !

Semester kelas 3 dimulai, libur suntuk berakhir, Domino Galz tetap ceria datang ke sekolah, (tetep sekelas, lantai 3) "Pagi, Semua !" teriak Jonouchi dan Yugi kompakan, lalu kegiatan sekolah berlalu biasa, hingga bel pelajaran kimia berakhir, Ryo melirik ke mereka berdua, "aura mereka berdua tampak bersinar sekali, tahu kok dua anak ini heboh dan ceria, namun beda gitu, terutama Jonouchi, auranya virgin(?) beutz!" bisiknya ke Malik, Malik hanya berdecak mengibas2kan telunjuknya ke Ryo,

"Makannya cari cowok dong !" Ryo langsung gelagap… "Heeh !? jadi mereka… sudah? Mulutnya dibekap, "Kalau mereka berdua nga mau cerita, aku juga !" ucap Malik, gadis berambut putih sepinggang itu hanya menggembungkan pipinya, ngambek. "Aku punya banyak kok ! di drama korea dan dorama tu cowok aku semua !"

OPA GANGNAM STYLE WOOK WOOKH WOOKH ! bel sekolah berbunyi,

"Ah bel baru ?" ucap Yugi melihat ke atas

"eh ? idih ? itu bel ?"Malik memeluk kedua bahunya seolah jijik.

"Weeeeeekkss… bel macam apaan tuuuuuhh kayak orang mau nge-DEN gitu ? biasanya bunyi lonceng doang, siapa sih freak banget milih lagu gituan? Jonouchi melongo.

"Bego ! kan jaman udah canggih, 2012 boooooook ! lagu bisa diganti layaknya radio kan ?" Ryo berdiri menepuk dadanya dengan bangga, disambut aplaus Yugi dan Malik yang kagum (?) akan kepintaran Ryo.

"Tapiiii masa nga etis lagunya ? nga ada keren2nyaaaa taoook ! bahkan suara Pegasus sensei si biduwan orgen tunggal nyanyi lagu"Ayu T***-T*** - Saya masih Ting-Ting" bisa nandingin tuh suara (Pegasus sensei yang nga sengaja lewat n denger langsung tersipu hoeeks) ? Lu malu gak kalo tu bel kedengaran dari luar ? mending kalo sekolah kita terpencil ! apa kata dunia, apa kata pacar gua, SMA kita belnya gituan ? kebangetaaaaaaaaan gak tuh ?" Jonouchi nyolot panjang ampe ngos-ngosan dan Cuma dibales Ryo "Oh !?" .

"OH ! OH! OH ! OH YEAH ? MAKAN TUH OOOOOHpa gangnam style !" Jonouchi geram setengah idup. Malik langsung melerai mereka.."Ssst… ! Shut Up Sweeties ! Guru baru kitaaa !" yang dimaksud memasuki kelas.. dengan langkah ala Viscount , penampilan rapi, kemeja lengan panjang garis-garis vertikal biru, celana panjang hitam, rambut putih panjang terurai sepunggung, namun tak terlihat berantakan, tinggi 180 cm dengan berat proposional ( sst.. author uda diem2 ngukur pas dia lagi tidur ) dan membawa semacam tas laptop, semua cewek bersorak ria kecuali geng cewek kita pemirsa… dia lalu meletakkan tasnya di meja dan berdiri gagah,

"Saya Bakura sensei, ini pertama kalinya saya mengajar kelas kalian, sebagai guru TIK (guru komputer) jadi… ada yang ingin ditanyakan sebelum kita mulai pelajarannya ?" dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan senyum menggoda. Teriakan cewek – cewek semakin gaduh di kelas, maklum kelas baru mereka, ceweknya sudah lebih banyak. Pertanyaan datang bertubi-tubi, lalu dijawab si objek. Hingga 10 menit berlalu dia menghentikan sesi tanya jawab, dan memulai pelajaran, air mukanya jadi cukup serius. Semua hening. Pelajaran dimulai dengan lancar.

Istirahat, kali ini Domino Galz, makan bekal di dekat air mancur sekolah, Ryo cemberut,"Kok, tadi bapak itu nga ngomong apapun tapi semua termasuk cowo-cowo langsung diem n serius sih pas pelajarannya ?" Hening, mereka memandang Ryo. "Haah, padahal cewe eksis tapi paling ketinggalan info ya dia ini, idupmu jaman batu ya?" Malik ngusep jidat, dia memang Madame Saharanya sekolah karena dia cewe paling tahu semua berita sekolah, soal jadian, guru, event dsb. "Kami aja tahu !"Yugi nyahut.

"Kamu tahu kan ? di sekolah ini, beberapa guru tuh populer sampe ke sekolah-sekolah lain juga ! makannya tau kan istilahnya ? ada kharisma gitu ! itu ! perasaan yang bikin kamu "terpaku dan tertekan" sama dia !" Malik ngos-ngosan kesel jelasin ke Ryo, punggungnya dielus oleh Yugi. "Bweeeh Kharisma… kayak nama toko buku aja hahahahha !" Ryo ngibul. Malik menusukkan garfunya ke sosis di kotak bekal Ryo, "Ryoo, biar aku kasih tahu satu hal aja !". "Apa itu ?" tantangnya. "Jangan ngomongin "K-POP" depan dia, plis bangeeeeeeeeet !" Malik dengan nada mistisnya sambil berkeringat dingin. Mereka berempat merinding. Namun itu jadi tanda awal ketertarikan Ryo, bel sebelumnya berbunyi lagi.

Jam pelajaran telah berlalu, bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Ryo, merangkul tasnya, dia melihat Bakura sensei ngobrol asyik dengan 4 siswi kelas 3, sesekali ada yang genit menepuk lengan Bakura. "huh dasar Womanizer (pecinta wanita)banget dia tu… nga berubah tabiatnya sejak gue kelas 1 , yuk Ryo! Sahut Yugi. Ryo berpaling tanpa sadar terus ditatap Bakura begitu lekat hingga mereka menuruni tangga.

Malam, di kediaman Ryo, setelah mandi dan memakai piyama, dia menyetel CD film korea (yang 8 seri langsung itu pemirsa) di TV pribadinya di kamar, dia mengambil cemilan di kulkas pribadi..(namanya juga anak elit) dengan senyum kelinci, Ryo menonton hingga larut. Ya, menonton film korea, sudah jadi rutinitas buat Ryo, kalo suda ga ada PR, les atau apapun yang mendesak untuk nga nonton.

Hari Minggu, sekitar jam 07.00 pagi, berkas sinar matahari masuk sedikit melalui tirai kamar Ryo yang belum dibuka yang bersangkutan, ya, mentang-mentang malam minggu, dia begadang n masih terjaga nonton TV, dia menangis, tersedu-sedu. lagi nonton A Litre of Tears dan uda mau abis. "Huu.. Huu tidak kenapa loe mesti hwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaakkss (kok OOC? Tanggung jawab author !)". Ryo teringat sama ucapan Malik kemarin, "Makannya cari cowok dong !". Lalu berkobarlah api di sekujur raga Ryo. "HA HA HA HA AKAN KUBUKTIKAN MALIIK ! AKU BAKAL DAPETIN COWOOOK YANG BISA BIKIN LOE GIGIT JARI ! DAN MENDAPATKAN KISAH CINTA TERINDAH SEPERTI FILM KOREA YANG KUTONTON ! " Ryo tertawa ala oom-oom senang dan berkacak pinggang. Dia kebut mandi, dandan, dan pergi ke suatu tempat.

Minggu, Jam 11.00 pagi, di Taman Bunga Nasional Domino,

Ryo memakai terusan dress lace putih lengan panjang ala putri sampai menutupi kakinya, dia menyepol rambutnya dan memakai mahkota emas di kepalanya, dia berdiri sendirian di depan kebun mawar putih yang sedang berbunga lebat, Ryo dan mawar, keduanya pemandangan yang indah, "Pasti bakal sesuai drama korea yang aku tonton hehehehe! Ryo memegang pipinya tersipu malu, beberapa orang memandang curiga, bahkan ada yang motoin dia. Namun dia cuek. Sampai 2 jam berlalu, kakinya kram.

Di luar dugaan, Bakura juga berjalan-jalan bersama teman ceweknya di situ. Ketika teman ceweknya memutuskan tiba-tiba pergi. Bakura berkeliling taman hingga shock menemukan pemandangan aneh..

"anak siapa sih main putri-putrian disini, mentang-mentang kiri kanan bunga" batin Bakura , dia mendekatinya

"Hai, nona ? nungguin siapa dengan baju begitu ?"

Ryo tersadar, dia shock juga melihat Bakura sensei..bingung untungnya dia masih sempat berpikir, "kayaknya dia belum kenal aku.. bisa-bisa aku kena marah"

"Aku sedang menunggu pangeranku ! dia akan datang !"

Bakura cekikikan, "Benar ?"

"Huh, berdasarkan drama korea yang aku tonton, ada tau ceritanya, pertemuan seorang putri lalu dijemput pangeran dan langsung dilamarnya.. artisnya Song Hye Kyo dan Kim Bum hihiihihii romantic banget kan, makanya aku mau.. !"

Ryo melihat senyum Bakura yang penuh misteri. Dia menggandeng tangan Ryo ke suatu bagian taman yang ada mereka saja.. "Ryo.. Sejaaaaaaaaak kapan… kau sudah disini ?"

"2 Jam… Jadi sensei tahu aku ? glek !" Ryo keceplos.."I dig my own grave hahaah"

"Kau iniiiii BEGOOOOOO, BLOOON, NGA TAU MALU, JAMAN KAPAN COBA PAKE BAJU GITUAN DI SINI NUNGGU DOANG AMPE KIAMAT JUGA GA BAKAL KETEMU… ITU CUMAN FILM, TOKOH DAN CERITA TUH BOONGAN, KARANGAN MANUSIA, CINTA TAK DATANG SENDIRI ! MIKIR YANG LOGIS DIKIT NAPA JADI HUMAN ?

Ryo syok karena beebrapa hari ini kena ceramah dari Jonouchi, Malik ampe Bakura sensei ngos-ngosan. "Mau aja dibodohin… drama korea yang sangat nga realistis..!" cibir Bakura dengan arogan. Ryo tersinggung, "Jangan menghina terus dong… apalagi dunia korea-ku, dasar jahat !" dia mengepalkan tangan untuk menahan tangis dan amarahnya. Matanya agak berkaca-kaca.

Bakura mengusap pipi Ryo. "Ryo, benar juga, kalau kamu cewek paling cantik di sekolah, tapi… mungkin paling aneh khehehe" . Ryo diam, tampak berpikir, "Huh kayaknya kamu nga pernah pacaran ya ?" sahut Bakura". Sesaat sebelum Bakura meninggalkannya, Ryo menyahut"Kalau begitu.. ! Sensei ! Jadilah guru privat cintaku !" dia memegang kedua tangan besar Bakura.. menatap matanya langsung dengan raut memohon. Bunyi angin yang cukup deras mengisi nada hampa di antara 2 insan itu cukup lama.

"Ok ! Tapi, imbalannya akan kutagih di saat akhir, namun tak bisa kau tolak ? Deal ?" mereka berjabat tangan erat, Ryo mengangguk "Deal !".

"Btw, kamu mau pulang dengan baju begitu ?"

Muka Ryo merah padam, barulah logikanya nalar.

Esoknya, Ryo kembali bersekolah, langsung diinterogasi oleh Malik.."Hei, kenapa kemarin nga masuk 2 hari ?". Ryo menelan ludah, "Kemarin aku demam, nga enak badan uhuk !".

"Teeng Teeng !" Pelajaran pertama dimulai, Bakura sensei masuk dan duduk. "Haah? kok pelajaran dia !" Ryo tercekat dengan suara berbisik, "Kamu nga tahu jadwal baru ?" Malik memutar bola matanya. "Anak-anak ! Perlihatkan PR kalian yang bapak beri kemarin!" sahutnya . Semua membuka laptop, dan data pr yang hendak diperlihatkan ke sensei.

Ryo panik, "Haaah ? PR ? OMG ! aku nga tau !",

"Kan, uda kukasi tau kemarin lewat sms !"

"Duuh, kemaren aku nga ngecek HP ! Lobet (low-battery) !"

Seolah begitu cepat, Bakura sensei telah berkeliling memeriksa semua PR siswa, tinggal Ryo. Dia berdiri di belakang Ryo. "Mana PR-mu ?" Ryo cuma diem, Malik menyodorkan flashdisk berisi kopian PR-nya diam2 ke tangan Ryo (baik banget ea). Di tengah misi picik itu, Bakura sensei menangkap basah mereka, "Hayooo ! Apa itu Malik ?" dengan bentakan yang dingin. Malik jantungan hingga flashdisk tsb jatuh. Beberapa siswa berusaha menahan tawa.

"Malik, tugasmu tidak jadi bapak terima, kalian berdua akan saya beri tugas baru, jangan harap tugas kalian di kemudian hari akan saya terima bila belum selesai tugas baru ini dikumpul sebelum pertemuan saya berikutnya bukan lewat flashdisk, langsung laptop !".

"Ciis… kalo soal pelajaran nga asik ah rese dasar cerewetl !" batin Ryo.

"Gara-gara kamu sih !" Malik menggerutu.

Bakura sensei menunjukkan tugas baru mereka yag terdapat di buku teks, saat pelajarannya berlangsung, mereka mengerjakan tugas tsb dengan kesal. Sampai bel istirahat berbunyi, Yugi dan Jonouchi duluan pergi ke kantin.

"Kok… lebih susah dari sebelumnya siiiih, grrrr.. ! Malik frustasi. "Mending kamu ! aku malah nga tahu sama sekali cara ngerjainnya ! hwaaa !". "Malik, liat kerjaanmu dong !" Ryo memelas sambil curi2 pandang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Malik langsung berdiri, membawa laptopnya secepat kilat ke ruang guru, tanpa memedulikan Ryo..yang kaget.."Malik ! Udah ? Tungguuuuuuu !"

Beberapa menit kemudian, Malik kembali ke kelas… dia melihat Ryo yang tepuk tangan sendiri bersama Yugi, "Ah, makasih Yugi, bantuannya, loh Malik ? temani aku dong ke ruang guru !"Malik pura-pura ngga ngeliatnya dan langsung memukul bahu Jonouchi yang berdiri di dekat jendela, "Jonouchi, kita ke kantin yuk ! aku belum makan !" mereka pergi, Yugi dan Ryo melongo. "Yugi? Temanii aku dooong ?" Ryo menoleh, ternyata Yugi sudah pergi bersama Atem sensei, entah urusan apa.. "Huuuuuh.. ya udahlah sendirian ja, bentar doang !" dia menggerutu membawa laptopnya ke ruang guru.

Ryo mengetuk pintu ruang guru "Bakura-sensei, ada ?" Shizuka sensei, guru bahasa Jepang, membukakan pintu, "Oh, ada di dalam, mejanya di barisan agak belakang.. " Ryo gugup banget, ruangan itu penuh dengan guru-guru, dengan suasana gaduh masing-masing, ada yang nelpon, ngegosip, ada juga guru-guru yang menggodanya.. "Ryo-chan, cari siapa?" tanya Ryuuji sensei. "Ba… Ba…Baku…kura…ku. sensei." Ryo gelagapan, jantungan ga keruan ditegur Ryuuji sensei, yang ternyata rada budek, dia berkata dengan lantang sehingga seisi kantor denger semua"Kura-kura sensei? Wahahhahahaha hei Ryooo nyari kura-kura sensei katanya ! maaf nak kami semua manusia…gak ada guru hewan !" beberapa guru ketawa, "Ukh uda salah, toak banget sih suara bapak ini !" batinnya. Lalu muncul suara yang nga kalah toaknya dari Mai sensei "Heii kuping loe yang budek kali… maksudnya Bakura-sensei, iya kan Ryo-chan ?" Ryo mengangguk. Mai menunjukkan mejanya, "tapi senseinya nggak ada !", "Di.. dimana dia… Mai sensei ?" Ryo memelas panik, jam istirahat tinggal 10 menit. Mai mengecek jadwal guru, "Hmm… dia ngajar di kelas 2-1, coba kesana !"

Ryo ogah-ogahan ngebut menuruni lantai 2, ketika sampai kelas 2-1, dia melongo, tak ada Bakura sensei. Dengan memberanikan diri dia bertanya pada adik kelas disana,

"Dik, liat Bakura sensei ?"

"Dia belum kesini, oh iya tadi dia ke ruang OSIS!"

Damn ! Ryo ke lantai 1, hasilnya sama, dia bolak-balik terus, naik terun ngebut, bergantung pada info narasumber, namun yang dicari tak jua bertemu (author sok puitis). Ryoo keringetan, dia lupa membawa sapu tangan untuk menyekanya. Dia memilih untuk give-up, bel masuk berbunyi, tapi dia bela-belain naik ke lantai 3, dan mengecek lagi ke ruang guru, "Bakura sensei ada ?" dia melirik ke sekeliling, dan melihat Bakura sensei sedang ngobrol dengan beberapa guru wanita sambil main laptop. Ryo memanas "BUUMM" api kemarahan membara di sekujur tubuhnya (hoo bisa marah juga tooh), hingga beberapa guru yang lewat, mendirikan tenda, main gitar dan membentuk lingkaran bareng sambil nyanyi mengelilingi Ryo yang dikira api unggun. Kapan lagi camping di sekolah ahahhaha

Setelah para siswi pergi dari Bakura, Ryo mendatangi nya dengan langkah ala Hulk, namun muka tetep stay calm..(kalau cool, bukan Ryo). "Bakura sensei, ini tugasnya, tadi saya mencari sensei kemana-mana !" diperlihatkannya tugas tsb. Bakura melihatnya dengan tampang malas, lalu mengetikkan sesuatu di tugasnya yang membuat Ryo bingung "Hmm.. ya..ya… pulanglah !" muncul badai kilat topan dsb di hatinya, namun tetap stay calm..

Ryo membaca apa yang diketik barusan ketika keluar ruang, "Hari minggu, kita ketemuan di Domino Park, jangan pake baju yang aneh2 lagi" mukanya memerah sepanjang jalan, hingga masuk kelas.

Hari H,

Bakura memarkir mobil pribadinya, dia tampak keren memakai t-shirt putih dan celana panjang coklat muda yang modis, serta kacamata hitam. dia berjalan menuju gerbang Domino park, dan ketika hendak merogoh HP di saku celananya untuk menelpon Ryo. "Huuh tak ada yang memakai dress atau baju anak sekarang nih ?" Dia melihat sosok yang familiar.

"Loooh itu kan Ryo ?" dia melihat Ryo dikuncir satu memakai baseball cap, baju kaos bertuliskan "Fierce Like Animal" dengan tulisan belakang baju "Ku Hamil Duluan, Sudah 3 Bulan", celana jins belel ala gembel dan sepatu kets, sedang dirayu cowo-cowo gal berkulit hitam, air muka Ryo tampak tergerak hati oleh rayuan mereka. Bakura campur aduk melihatnya dan mendatangi mereka.

"Minggir… Ini adikku !"Bakura men-death glare setengah max ke cowo-cowo itu yang langsung lari terbirit-birit. Bakura menyeret Ryo ke mobilnya. Lalu membentaknya"Kemarin dress gaje, sekarang ?" Ryo diam, "Huu percuma kalau mau minta maaf, atau jangan-jangan mau nangis?" batin Bakura.

"Anuu pak..!"

"Ya ?"

"Kok bapak ngga ngaku kalo saya pacar bapak ?"

GUBRAAAAAAAAAK ! "ehem.. gini ya dengan penampilan yang WAH itu gua nga sanggup ngakuin loe sebagai pacar, juga… seluruh cowo di duniaaa !"

"Hiiks.. sensei jahat.. jadi maksud sensei aku nga mungkin dapet kisah cinta yang indah ? padahal capek loh me-realisasikan strategi saya ini!"

"(Walah kok…ckk) Jadi.. darimana kamu dapet "strategi" ?"

"dari film Korea.. pak !"

GUBRAAAAAAAAAK ! "Emang ada film korea begitu.. yang mananya ?"

"aku lupa judulnya, ceritanya si cewek tuh pake baju gini pak, kaos, jins, terus dia dilamar oleh cowo perfect, katanya "kamu sangat mempesona dengan pakaian begitu" n diajak bermain bianglala gitu tamat deh !" Ryo langsung ceria kembali, tepuk tangan sendiri. Bakura sweatdrop denger cerita irrasional itu. Heran kenapa nih anak kolot banget ampe bisa ranking di kelasnya. Dia berinisiatif mengantar Ryo ke rumah.

"Bapak antar kamu ke rumahmu, ganti baju dan dandan yang bener, aneh lagi kutinggal kau !"

Bakura bersandar sambil melipat tangan di depan mobilnya yang diparkir di depan tembok gerbang luar rumah Ryo yang megah, tidak sampai 10 menit, dia melihat Ryo berjalan menghampirinya, .. dengan sandal wedges bahan kayu, memakai rok jins coklat (yang mrip coklatnya Bakura) selutut dan tanktop putih dengan aksen renda dan lace, dimasukkan ke rok, rambut diurai dan make-up natural, dia tampak berkilau di bawah terik matahari pagi, membuat Bakura yang dari tadi marah-marah padanya menjadi luluh.

"Ya… cantik… cantik.. masuuk..!" Bakura membuka sedikit kacamatanya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke Ryo dengan genit, membuat cewek itu sedikit geer. Mobil pun melaju.

Suasana mobil di perjalanan begitu hening, "Pelajaran pertama, cinta dimulai dari kesamaan" sahut Bakura dengan nada ala pakar percintaan, dia menyalakan DVD player di mobilnya.. dan terdengar suara .."BAAAAAAAAANG !" suara drum dan gitar solo, lagu metal 1980-an dari Megadeth membahana mobil.. Ryo menutup kuping. "Iiih berisik, berisik…. Apaan niih gitarnya bikin pusing !". Bakura memelototi Ryo. Diam2 mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan, Ryo menggantinya ke mode radio dan menyetel saluran yang menyiarkan lagu Pop yang lagi hits.. dari One Direction.

"Apaan nih.. suaranya kok kayak banci (maaf buat penggemar OD.. namanya juga fic by author).. siapa ngizinin lu ganti ?" terjadilah perang ganti lagu.. hingga kedua jemari mereka kompak saling bertautan di atas tombol DVD player. Mereka berdua bengong. "Kalau suasananya gini.. jangan.. jangan …bakal dicium.." suara hati Ryo mendorongnya untuk memajukan bibir di hadapan senseinya itu. "Jangan ngacoo ! biar adil matiin aja !" Bakura menjauhkan wajah Ryo darinya. PIIP ! suasana mobil yang tadi gaduh gaje kembali hening layaknya di kuburan. Ya, situasi memang belum baik.

Mereka memutuskan untuk pergi ke Restoran (ber-GENGSI) yang terletak di dekat pantai. Semua orang memandang mereka takjub dan angguk-angguk setuju, "Mereka serasi ya.. ! Cantik dan tampan ! muka mereka mirip ! jangan-jangan mereka suami-istri !" bisik-bisik itu terdengar oleh mereka berdua.. Ryo tersipu, namun Bakura sweatdrop memutar bola mata. Mereka memilih meja yang berada di dekat jendela. Memesan menu sekedarnya, Ryo memandang senseinya dengan sangat serius.

"Sensei ! bukankah seorang murid boleh ber-inisiatif dalam "metode belajar" yang dilaksanakan ?"

"Yaaa…. Tentu… siswiku yang manis.. !"

"A…aku ingin kita ..suap-suapan… !"Bakura tertawa dengan ucapan polosnya.

"Tak masalah !"

Beberapa menit kemudian, semua yang mereka pesan sudah di atas meja. "Selamat menikmati tuan dan nona !" mereka memandang menu masing-masing.

Ryo, memesan, Kimchi, Salad buah Thailand, Puding Caramel dan Strawberry sundae, Bakura memesan Tenderloin Steak set dan secangkir Black Coffee.

Ketika Ryo menyuapkan sesendok puding dan menawrkan sepiring kimchi, ke Bakura"Jauhkan gula-gula dan sayur itu dariku !"

Bakura menyuapkan sepotong steak ke Ryo "Aku nggak suka daging dan yang pahit-pahit !"

Setelah santap, mereka melaju mobil mereka di dekat tepi pantai, mereka bersandar di bagian mobil menghadap matahari yang hendak terbenam, "Ada pelajaran yang lain ?"

"Tunjukkan bagaimana kau menarik perhatian 'lawan jenis' mu !"

Muka Ryo merah padam, "la.. lawan jenis… akuuu .. gimana caranya !"

"Ya ! anggap aku 'lawan jenis' mu !

"Ah.. ah..halo sayang… ! duuh maluuuuuuuuuuuu, ah nggak usah !" Ryo langsung menutup mukanya yang sudah merah padam.

Bakura berdecak kesal, suasana menjadi kaku dan beku, dia merentangkan tangannya.

"Ryo !"

"Ya ?" Ryo berbalik dan sekejap wajahnya hampir bersentuhan dengan pria itu.

Bakura mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis putih itu tertawa renyah lalu menggosok rambutnya seolah gatal dan berdecak lidah. Namun, pria itu melanjutkan lagi kata-katanya dengan makna yang membuat siapapun merasa dipuja dan dibisikkan sesuatu. Keduannya saling berpandangan.

Suasana itu dipecahkan oleh tawa renyah Bakura. "Bha haha.." Ryo tersadar kalau posisinya sekarang cuma jadi uji praktik. "Jahaaaaaaaaaaaaat, kau pasti mengatakan semua itu ke semua cewek yang kau rayu kan !"

"Tidak !"yang ditanya hanya mengangkat sebelah bahunya. Ryo geeran sendiri, muncul fantasi tak keruan di kepalanya yang seolah akan menyinggung sesuatu, yang tak pernah ia kenal sebelumnya, "Kenapa ?"

Pria itu diam dan tampak menikmati sesi mandi matahari terakhirnya, dia memandang dan membungkuk ke arah Ryo, "Karena aku benci cewek !"

Kalimat itu menghancurkan fantasi dan asumsi romantis yang selama ini dipelajarinya sendiri.

"Hm.."

"Heeh.. Tak usah diambil serius !"

Ryo tak ingin banyak bertanya, berusaha menyembunyikan kekecewaannnya, akhirnya keduanya cuma terpaku dalam keheningan membosankan, hingga pulang.

Esoknya, (esoknya mulu author ini)

Bel sekolah berdering, KBM berlanjut biasa hingga pelajaran Bakura sensei berlangsung. Dia menjelaskan dan memberi tugas, lalu berkeliling.

"Hei Ryo, kamu bisa ?"

"Benar begini, sensei ?"

"Ini salah.. begini.."

Bakura mengerakkan tangan kecil Ryo yang memegang mouse lalu menunjuk kesalahannya. Muka Ryo merah padam, Malik melihat hal itu dan berkata dengan suara yang terdengar oleh murid sekelas.

"Looh ? Kok cuma Ryo doang yang diperhatiin Bakura-sensei ?" seisi kelas tertawa jahil.

"Ha ha ha.. Kan kasihan ! Dia ketinggalan pelajaran jadi belum ngerti kan ?" Bakura mengelak diikuti tawa ringan. Semua cuma mengangguk lalu kembali ke aktivitas biasa, meskipun tangan Bakura masih berada di atas tangannya.

Ryo tampak kecewa, namun Malik, dia kesal.

Sesi Istirahat,

Ryo memanggil Malik yang seolah ingin pergi jauh. "Ma.. Malik !"

Malik menoleh, menatapnya dengan raut tanpa penolakan, "Ya ?"

"Aku ingin bicara!"

"Di dekat air mancur saja !"

Mereka berdua berdiri menghadap satu sama lain, tanpa Yugi dan Jonouchi, dengan suara yang hanya terdengar oleh mereka.

"Kenapa kau menjauhiku selama ini ?"

"Koreksi dulu dirimu sendiri.. !" Malik mengerutkan dahi dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Ryo berpikir cukup lama.

"Maaf kalau selama ini.. aku nggak dengerin kata-katamu deh !" Ryo memelas dan menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya seolah minta ampun di depan Malik. Keduanya hening.

"Ya.. ya aku maafkan asal kau menjauhi Bakura !"

"Ba… Bakura.. yang mana ?"

"Bakura sensei lah ! Siapa lagi ? Dasar tulalit !"

"Ke.. kenapa…?"

"Nggak usah tanya kenapaaaaaa !" bentaknya lalu dia ngos-ngosan. Namun, dengan muka penuh penyesalan.

"Baiklah !"

Sebenarnya, Ryo memang ingin menjauhi Bakura , namun kata-kata Malik di luar perkiraannya.

"Maaf, aku marah padamu, Ryo ! Yuk ke kelas !"

Sejak hari itu, kegiatan Ryo berlangsung seperti biasa, namun gadis kecil itu berusaha keras menghindari kontak mata dan pertemuan dengan Bakura. Malik hanya tersenyum dari kejauhan, dan bertatapan mata dengan Bakura. Hampir 3 minggu lebih itu terjadi.

Suatu hari , Ryo berjalan-jalan bareng dengan gengnya keluar kelas, ketika mereka berjalan di koridor kantin, Ryo berpapasan dengan Bakura sensei yang sedang berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Ryo tiba-tiba lari secepat kilat tanpa peduli pandangan sekitar dan teman-temannya. "Ryooooooo ! mau kemana ?"

"Ryoo ! hei kok makananmu dibuang gitu aja ? Terlihat siomay yang baru saja mereka beli di kantin berhamburan di atas tanah

"Entah kesambet apa tuh anak ?"

Ryo menaiki tangga yang lain, mondar-mandir panik, berusaha menyembunyikan muka merahnya karena keringatan dan malu. Dia berjalan menelusuri koridor lantai 2, dan ketika ingin menaiki tangga lantai 3, Bakura menghadangnya sambil tersenyum menggoda, "Mau kemana ?" Ryo berusaha mencari celah namun selalu digagalkan Bakura. Tiba-tiba Bakura menggendong paksa Ryo ala bridal style,

"He he he, kuculik sajalah !"

"Lepasiiiiiiiin !"

Mereka menuju UKS, pria berambut panjang itu mengunci pintu dan menutup tirai, dan membaringkan Ryo di ranjang. Kedua tangan Ryo ditimpa oleh tanga besarnya, Bakura mencondongkan badannya ke Ryo, keduanya saling berhadapan.

"Enaknya diapakan ya ?"

Keduanya hening, Ryo merah padam sambil ngos-ngosan, rambutnya berantakan karena lari keringatan, sorot matanya memohon, "Bercanda !" Bakura melepaskan kedua tangannya

"Kenapa kau terus menghindariku ?"

"Ti.. tidaak !"

"Kepikiran kata-kata kemarin ?"

"Kata-kata yang mana ?"

"Yang aku benci cewek !"

"Tidak kok.. ! kan katanya nga usah serius !"

"…"

"Kenapa sensei benci cewek, padahal selalu banyak cewe di sekitar sensei !?"

"Bikin pusing, ya ga apa kalo ga sebatas serius !" jawabnya singkat dengan ekspresi terganggu di wajahnya

"Aku termasuk ya.. hahaha.. !"terbesit wajah terlukanya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku yang tadi !"

"Ke.. kenapa.. aku… harus.. menjawab..!"

"Karena… "

".."

"Karena entah kenapa aku merasa sepi dan rindu..hal aneh yang nggak aku rasain dengan cewe lain sebelumnya !"

Terbesit harapan di hati Ryo, tapi dia tak mau buru-buru menyimpulkan supaya dia tak melulu kecewa.

Bakura melanjutkan kembali "Ya ! aku merindukanmu ! kau berhasil mengambil pelajaran yang belum kuajarkan !"

"Pelajaran ?"

"Tarik ulur… ya… kau seolah menjauhiku.. hingga aku menyadari celah kosong di.."

"Antara kita…"

Ryo menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan sensei. Keduanya menelan ludah.

"Aku benci basa-basi ! Ya.. "

".."

"Aku…. Mencintaimu ! muka Bakura merona, dia menggosok poninya, memalingkan mukanya dari Ryo.

"Mimpi ? Bohong !" batin Ryo, perasaan gundah campur aduk semua jadi kacau dan padu di hatinya, dia membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Ryo, "Bodoh ! aku bohong ! itu pelajaran terakhir !"

"Terakhir !?" Ryo bingung maksudnya

"Ya, kau tak perlu belajar banyak ! Pasti masih banyak lelaki tampan dan baik yang menyukai gadis secantik kau !" Bakura mengusap rambut Ryo dengan lembut.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi..keduanya keluar UKS tanpa diketahui siapapun dengan perasaan canggung, Ryo kembali ke kelas.. "Ryo.. tadi kemana ? untung pelajaran terakhir nga ada gurunya looh !"

"Ya.. hehe.. aku tadi nga enak badan.. jadi ke UKS !"

"Oooh, pulang bareng yuk"

Hening kembali merajai suasana, Ryo yang terlihat memendam sesuatu langsung berkata ke Malik

"Jelaskan padaku kenapa aku harus menjauhinya..!"

"Dia playboy ! main dengan wanita ! dia guru ! kau nggak pantas !"

"Aku nggak peduli !" Ryo memandangnya teguh dan tegas, raut yang tak pernah dilihat Malik.

"Ck… aku .. emang .. nggak bisa lama-lama memendamnya dari sahabatku !" Malik meringis lalu mengeluarkan secarik kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu.

"Iniii ! denah rumahku ! sebenarnya ayahku hendak menikahkan kakakku, Isis sensei dengan Bakura ! malam ini, adalah penentuan kesepakatannya, hari ini aku ngga langsung pergi ke rumah jadi tak bisa menemanimu !"

Ryo melongo. "Se.. sejak kapan, bu Isis ?"

"Kalau kau memang mencintainya, kau harus datang, buruan sudah jam 5!" bentak Malik dengan nada terguncang.

"Makasih !" Ryo meninggalkan Malik yang memandangnya dari kejauhan sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Huuuh sebenarnya aku nga rela Ryo juga pacaran dengan guru seperti kami !"batinnya

"Ada apa, my honey ?" Marik sensei membisik di telinganya, keduanya bersingkuhan leher begitu inti m.

"Nothing ! yuk kita party di rumah kamu !" Kedua pasangan itu menelusuri jalan sore dengan mobil Ford atap terbuka koleksi guru bermuka garang itu.

Kali ini, Ryo menunjukkan alamat tsb ke supirnya dan mengantarnya kesana tanpa curiga.

Sesampainya, Kediaman Ishtar,

Ayahanda Malik, Isis dan Bakura berhadapan satu sama lain dengan serius

"Jadi, bagaimana, Bakura ?"

Isis memandanginya sambil tersenyum yakin, Bakura mengambil keputusan seolah dia yakin Ryo akan datang.

"Aku tidak bersedia !" ucapnya tegas dengan sorot yakin.

"Kenapa ?" Terdengar bentak marah dari pria berkulit hitam yang tingginya hampir 2 m itu, beranjak dari sofa suara sepatu yang familiar bagi Bakura. Rona mukanya mencerah.

"Bakuraaaaaaaaaaa sensei !" Ryo ngos-ngosan, tampak wajah cemas yang terlihat jelas bahkan bagi seorang lugu sekalipun.

"Jangan menikah dengan Isis sensei !" Ryo berpikir semua sudah terlambat, dia menangis, membuat semua orang kaget.

Bakura membelainya dan membawanya ke hadapan mereka,

"Ini, gadis yang aku cintai ! Maaf, aku tak bisa menikah denganmu !"

Pria tua itu hendak menyolot namun dicegah Isis.

"Ayaaaah ! Tak apa kok.. !"

"Kenapa ? Isis ? Kau tak marah ?!"

"Ya ! aku masih punya banyak cadangan ! Kyaa ! Niiih ayah ! aku juga bermaksud sama, sini Rishid ! Nih ayah ! TTM aku sama-sama guru!" Rishid mengangguk, "Malam, om !"

Malam absurb itu berakhir.

Epilog :

Sudah 1 bulan Ryo dan Bakura sensei jadian, kabar ini sudah diketahui beberapa guru, semua berlangsung cukup manis dan adem ayem, hingga suatu hari, mereka berduaan sambil main laptop masing-masing di rumah Bakura,

"Ah, kapan sih aku menang main saham, sial siapa sih WhiteDemon ini ! nggak pernah turun dari ranking 5 besar !" Ryo yang baru bikin akun saham cemberut meratapi daftar ranking pemegang saham terbesar di Jepang itu. Bakura hanya bersenandung dan tertawa kecil, tanpa diketahui Ryo, sedang asyik bermain saham dengan akun WhiteDemon.

"Main apa ?" Ryo mendekatinya, Bakura mendorong bahu Ryo sejauh mungkin.

"Hush sana anak kecil belum boleh lihat !"

"Iiih pasti buka yang mesum, sudahlah aku main yang lain aja deh !" Ryo mulai browsing dan bermuka mesem-mesem membuat Bakura gantian penasaran dan bangkit dari kursinya.

"Buka apa hayoo ?"

"Bu.. Bukan urusanmu !"

"Bego, main quiz apaan tuh "Cowok seperti apakah yang akan menikah denganmu ?" ?"

"Ah ! liat ya ! suka-suka dong !"

"Heh, ngapain ikutan tipuan begituan, nikah aja denganku, beres kan ?"

Tanpa sadar, muka mereka berdua merah padam, Bakura mengutuk ucapan spontan dari kepalanya itu. Keduanya buru-buru kembali ke aktivitas masing-masing.

**The End**

All kecuali Bakura&Ryo : Gileeeeee endingnya frontal amat !

Ryo : "Sugoiii ne ! Romantiiiis ya Bakura-kun!"

Bakura :" Wah ! Gak terima gua ! Masa gua cuma jadi ranking 5 besar ! Gua ini raja di jaman Doeloe ! Gue mestinya rengking 1 ! nanggung amat sih author !"

PenYu :" Walah… ngeributin yang lain… out of question dah.."

Seto : "Apaan nih gaje banget.."

Marik : "Oi giliran gue kok secuil? masa cuma ngomong sekali doang ! gue ni VIP !"

Malik : "Ya, mana niih story kita ya yang ? buuuuh ! buuh ! (dilempar kaleng oleh Malik)"

Marik :" Hei author (menyikut bahu author) Apa gua kurang "Hot" ?"

PenYu : "ma.. Marik... kau.. kau... jangan fangirls bakal ngamuuuk !"(gelagap blushin)

All : Judul ntuh begoooooooooooooo ! makan tuh Hot Hot !"

PenYu : Nyesel gue biarin kalian mencair.. baru bebas da nyolot minta ampun… enak gua bikinin jadi es slurp lah !

All : Loe mau ngubah ni genre fic jadi Thriller/slasher gitu ? (memelototi author)

Yugi : Bisa gawat nih kalo ceritanya kita semua diblender… jadi jus stroberi… hiiii (semua sweatdrop)

All : Sssssssssssssssssttt ! (bekap mulut Yugi)

PenYu : Ah ! Bagus Yugi ! Bener juga ! ntar aku bikin fic judulnya "Cara membuat Pop Ice rasa Yu-Gi-Oh!" loe si pencetus ide.. bakal gue jadiin hiasan jusnya kok !

Tanpa sadar, author da digiles make traktor yang dikendarai Valon yang sudah ganti job jadi petani gara2 dipecat author(kapan tuh anak naik ya?)

Valon : Looh kirain rumput gandum… ? ya nga apalah ga jauh beda… !

All : Hidup Petani ! (entah seperti slogan partai apa..)

PenYu hidup lagi… "Mari berbagi Revieeeeeeew bagi (gue) yang kekurangan!"


End file.
